It is known to process digital images according to a specified ordering protocol. For example, it is common to bring digital images to a photo processor on a machine readable memory and to place an order that those images be rendered as photographs. It is possible to submit images for such processing over a network such as the Internet.
In addition, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0025085A1, published on Feb. 28, 2002, describes systems and methods by which a purchaser is permitted to provide a digital image, at least a portion of which is to be incorporated into a printed product such as a note pad or a greeting card, which printed product can include other visual material such as text and background designs. In the systems and methods of United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0025085A1, the purchaser does all of the editing in an interactive manner with a remote computer system. The product is then produced and shipped to the purchaser, or to a designated recipient.
There is a need for systems and methods that allow a purchaser to provide an image of interest, and to place an order for the production of a completed product comprising that image without having to use a computer, and without having to generate the design of the completed product.